1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to communication networks and, more particularly, to load balancing in such networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Next generation networks (NGNs) may employ border elements at the network edge in a distributive fashion to provide access points for millions of user endpoint devices. Border elements are required to do substantial processing and can sometimes become a congestion point in NGNs.